


Storytime

by anysin



Series: TMA October Fills [23]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Bedtime Stories, Cuddling & Snuggling, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Elias and Jon, childhood friends, tell each other stories in the dark.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: TMA October Fills [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946548
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	Storytime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Flufftober prompt "childhood bedroom".

"Tell me a story," Jon whispers in the dark.

They are in Elias's room, in Elias's bed. They should be sleeping, but they won't be doing that, not for a long time if it's up to Elias; he has so many tales in his mind and he can't to share them all with Jon. He wants to see Jon's eyes go wide over the twists, gasp over the exciting parts, feel his heart beat fast against his own over the scary ones. He hopes Jon will love it all, the things he has come up with. Elias has thought about them so hard all day, just so they can have this.

"There was a man whose shadow started to speak to him," Elias starts, and holds Jon tight as Jon wraps his arms around him.

He tells Jon about a man whose shadow wanted to take his place, a woman who could turn children into dolls, a dog - never a cat, there must never be a cat even in slightest danger - that had to protect its master against fairies. He has to be careful about keeping his voice down, hold back from getting carried away, but Jon is enraptured by every word, never once looking away from Elias. It's only when Elias falls silent that Jon closes his eyes, smiling to himself.

"I love them," Jon says, opening his eyes again. His smile falters a bit, and he sighs. "I wish I could tell stories like you do."

"You do it so well though." Elias isn't lying either; he loves Jon's stories and how he tells them, and could listen to them all day. One day, he decides, they will have to go camping and do exactly that, spend an entire day together, just the two of them and their stories.

That's how things should be. Just the two of them, forever.

"Actually, you need to tell me one right now," Elias says, unwinding one arm from around Jon so he can give him a nudge on the shoulder. "You promised to come up with one, or more. I want them all."

"Do you really?" Jon tries to keep his face neutral, but he can't help but look hopeful in the eyes, and Elias, in turn, can't help but feel soft inside.

"Always." He wraps his arm around Jon again, resting his jaw briefly into Jon's hair. "Tell me a story, Jon."

He pulls away. In the dark, he's not sure if Jon is flushing or not, but he holds onto him anyway, and Jon grips him back as he starts to speak.


End file.
